


Flourish and Fucks

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Hermione just wants a book to read for the evening. But Draco just cant leave her at peace. Will he seduce her? Will she resist? Who knows. Read and see... if she will flourish her wand or if she will fuck his brains out?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> Hey all. This is smutty and yet fkuffy Dramione goodness.

Hermione Granger walked through Diagon Alley after work one evening, her curls dancing on the buoyant autumn wind. She tucked them behind her ear as she walked and pulled her peacoat jacket closer around herself. She had spent her lunch break that day craving a new book. She rounded a corner and her prayers were answered. Her favorite Diagon Alley shoppe was lit up invitingly. 

Flourish and Blotts was always empty this time of evening and tonight was no exception. She walked in and nodded towards the shopkeeper as she walked towards the potions book section. She had been experiencing a stalemate in the sack lately, given her breakup with Ron. It had been a mutual end. They had realized that after the war, they hadn’t much in common. So they went their separate ways. But Hermione hadn’t been able to find someone else to share her bed. It wasn't a necessity, she was comfortable by herself but she missed the companionship. She missed having someone to snuggle up to. So here she was. 

She found the book of potions she had been searching for and grabbed it, walking towards the magical romance novel section. She didn't hear the door to the shoppe open again. She didn’t see the tall, aristocratic banker walk down the aisle towards her. His rich cologne wafted through the shoppe but she was now immersed in perusing the novels. She found one about a muggleborn girl who fell for a wealthy healer and it piqued her interest. She added it to her arm beside the potions book.

“Lonely night Granger?” came a drawl she knew all too well. She rolled her eyes and turned to stare into the expensive suit of none other than Draco Malfoy.

“What do you want Malfoy?” she asked, not looking up from the book she was currently skimming. It was about a girl who began a torrid affair with a lonely, engaged banker. Hermione snorted at the irony and all but threw it back onto the shelf. 

“I was actually looking for a book and saw you and thought, ‘why not go taunt Granger for old times sake?’ Is this really how you spend your nights? Trashy romance novels and a fruity red wine? My, my...how the mighty have fallen.” he said, in mock shock from behind her. She rolled her eyes again and turned to pad away from him. 

“Sod off Malfoy. Not all of us can have Mummy and Daddy pick out the perfect pureblood spouse for us. Some of us end up single. How is the future Mrs. Malfoy by the way?” she asked, her voice rampant with sarcasm.

“Pregnant with the heir to the Nott family fortune as it were. Filthy slag was stepping out on me our entire engagement. So I, like you, my dear shrew, am currently single.” he said, grabbing up the book she had thrown down. Hermione snorted indelicately. 

“As if you’re the poster child for a healthy, faithful relationship.” she retorted as she walked away from him.

“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t enter into a relationship unless I know I can be gentlemanly and faithful. Love, relationships and marriage aren’t to be taken lightly. Besides my mother would have my bits if I was anything but gentlemanly.” he replied, enunciating the last word as he followed her. 

“Aww, how sweet. Mummy’s perfect little Dwaco.” she snarked, giggling to herself. He scowled at her. 

“You know, Granger if you want to know what bankers are like in bed, you could just ask for a hands-on demonstration.” he whispered as he came up behind her, ignoring her taunt. He blew on her ear, causing some ringlets to come loose as his hand grazed her rump. She turned around to face him and tucked them back behind her ear. She schooled her face into casual indifference. 

“I don’t care to know, if I did I would’ve picked up the book. I don't need hands-on experience. “ she muttered as he moved closer to her. 

“Come on Granger, I’m single, you’re single; I’m rich, you’re rich… what do you say? We’d both benefit from the situation.” he said, touching her hip and smiling impishly when she didn’t immediately hex him to bits. 

“Money means nothing to me Malfoy.” she answered weakly. 

“I know what you’ll be saying when you give into that inane curiosity of testing out the merchandise. We both know that your plucky little brain only put that book back because of the irony of the situation in that moment. Give me one chance to show you what all that chatter was about in the girls lavatory back at Hogwarts. I wasn’t ‘the Slytherin Sex God’ for no reason. I earned that title with every moan, whinge and whimper of ecstasy I made those girls feel. And deep down in your soaking wet knickers you know your little wheels have been churning out scenarios ever since. You probably think of me as those delicate slender digits push between your folds every night while you read your smut. What do you say we diffuse this sexual tension between us and just get it over with already.” he whispered, leaning in close so his lips hovered millimeters above her own. She was loathed to admit she was speechless. His hand had moved from her hip to undoing the buttons of her jacket. 

“Have you gone mad?” she uttered, staring up into his slate colored eyes. They were half lidded and almost black with desire. 

“Mad with lust perhaps, but otherwise I’m just as sane as you are. Now.. open up Granger.” he said, pulling her coat open. His eyes began a silent appraisal of her outfit. She wore a black pencil skirt that hugged every ever loving curve she had developed, and a tight navy n white pinstriped shirt that barely concealed her lace navy bra. She had it fashioned so it created a positively delectable dip of cleavage. His hands shook against his desire to grasp them and knead them. Hermione watched him curiously. 

Draco smirked at her before kissing her full and hard on the mouth. She didn’t respond at first but as he deepened it slightly, tracing her lips with his persistent tongue as he pinned her to the bookshelf behind her; she threw caution to the wind. She grabbed the lapels of his expensive trench coat and pulled him down into her. He kissed her with such ferocity she was sure he was intending to Incendio her. She pulled away and muffled a moan as he kissed along her cheek to lick her earlobe. 

“What about the shopkeeper?” she asked, working overtime not to moan out loud. He nibbled into her pulse point.

“Temporarily petrified.” he whispered as he ghosted his lips down the column of her throat to lick the dash of cleavage exposed. She bit down on her lip nearly hard enough to draw blood.

“That’s totally barbaric.” she replied, as he fisted her hair in his hand. 

“So is what I’m about to do to you.” he whispered as he pulled on her shirt, tearing it from her body with a resounding rip. He let out an uncharacteristic wanton moan as he saw the peaks of her tiny nipples through the lacy material of her bra. He felt himself stiffen to full mast. He looked into her eyes and she nodded as he dipped his head to lick at the hardening buds through the material of her bra. She moaned loudly as his hands pulled up her skirt while his tongue licked and sucked her nipples.

When his hands had bunched her skirt around her hips one hand moved exploratorily under the dress to discover the bare mound of her womanhood. 

“You naughty, naughty little bookworm. No knickers? That’s delightful.” he whispered against her breast. She moaned at the sensation of his breath against her breast and her hands dove to tangle into his hair. His hand moved farther to flick her clit with his index finger and part her folds delicately. He took the tip of his middle finger and circled around her entrance thrice. She mewled and scratched his scalp. He chuckled against her breast. He nearly came from how wet she already was as he slid his finger inside her gently. Her head rested against the bookshelf behind them as she shrieked. 

“Oh sweet Merlin Malfoy.” she whispered as he pulled her bra down so he could suck on her nipples properly. He laved his tongue on her nipples obsessively. He bit down gently and his finger got wetter. 

“Call me Draco beautiful or God if you prefer.” he chuckled to himself. 

“Do you intend to tease all day or are you going to get on with it?” she asked between moans as he moved his finger slowly in and out of her. 

“Right now I want just one thing.” he whispered as he took his finger out slowly, looking into her eyes and licking it.

She moaned for the millionth time as she watched him lick her own juices off his finger. 

“And what is that?” she asked as he stood, leaving her standing there disheveled. He leaned in close as he polished his finger off, leaving his lips open ever so slightly.

“Right now the only thing I want to do… is taste you.” he whispered as he kissed her again, grasping her jaw and held her face to his in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced a dance for dominance as she pulled at his belt. He let her do what she wanted and before he knew it his trousers and boxers were at his ankles. 

“Seems to me it’s only fair if you get a taste, so do I.” she answered, her eyes glittering with want at his hard cock. He reached behind her and unzipped her skirt so that it floated down to pool underneath her black, patent leather stilettos. When he did she dropped down into a squat and stroked his turgid length. He was maybe a foot long at this erect state, pale as alabaster marble, with a pale pink head. She smiled as she licked the head before swallowing him into her throat entirely. 

“Wear your ‘fuck me’ shoes did you Granger?” he muttered, struggling around a growl of ecstasy as she sucked with the perfect mixture of pressure and pull. She pulled him out of her mouth and looked up at him.

“Every girl needs a pair of confidence heels, or at least that’s what Lavender and Ginny tell me.” she said, making painfully sexy eye contact before kissing the tip and sucking him down her throat again. He growled again and she began stroking him as well. He fisted her hair into his hand and rested it against the back of her head, easing her further slowly. She made a small gagging noise and pulled back slightly. 

“Well they make you arse look bloody fantastic.” he said as she stroked a bit faster. She pulled him out of her mouth and looked up at him again. Every time she looked up at him with those eyes he got harder than before. 

“Thank you.” she said before shoving him back into her mouth quickly. He groaned and tossed his head backwards. 

“I never thought I’d say this considering they like to lecture me but those lips are bloody amazing.” he said, just above a whisper. She looked up at him and he could see a mixture of lust and anger in her eyes and it was intoxicatingly erotic. He closed his eyes and she sucked harder and faster and he felt his cock begin to twitch. Hermione felt his balls contract as she massaged them and she knew he was close. She sucked his entire length into her mouth and he came from the feeling of being completely sheathed in a warm, wet mouth. 

Merlin if her mouth is this good, i bet her snatch is just as...oh bloody hell. I’m going...oh yessss she’s a swallower… good girl. He thought to himself as she swallowed every drop of his seed that shot into her mouth. 

She pulled him out of her mouth and sat back on her haunches. She stood and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Draco pushed her back against the bookshelves with a loud thud. She pulled his hair and spun around and kissed him hard on the mouth. He groaned and scratched her bare back as he spun her again in a sort of sexual waltz until she tripped and fell against the stairs at the front of the shop. Her legs fell open and Draco’s mouth began to water. He could see her folds glistening with juices. He brandished his wand and closed the blinds at the front of the shop and locked the door. He dropped to his knees and took a long sniff. Then he drew a ‘D’ on her mound with his tongue before trailing his tongue down to circle around her bud before he moved down further to her sopping wet folds.

“You got off on getting me off didn’t you Granger?” he whispered against her folds. She stiffened at the sensation of his warm breath on her, but she nodded and tossed her head back as he kissed from her core outward and up her inner thigh. She mewled like a cat in heat causing him to smirk. He kissed back down her thigh, across her mound and up the other thigh. She was wriggling with want and moved to grab his head but he flicked his wand and handcuffs magically appeared, chaining her to the staircase. She cried as he sat and breathed against her clit, enjoying taunting her, as he always had.

“Get on with it Malfoy! Or are you too scared? Afraid of giving a poor performance?” she taunted, knowing that riling him up would speed him up. And she was right. 

He buried his tongue inside her and rubbing her clit gently with his thumb as he speared her with his tongue repeatedly. She arched off the stairs and he pulled his tongue out, stuck one finger inside her and wrapped his mouth around one of her lower lips and sucked on it. She moaned loudly and he could feel her dampen around his finger. He added another and pumped them inside her rhythmically. She wanted his tongue again but he moved to suck on the other lip before trailing his tongue up around the edges of her core. 

He sucked her bud into his mouth and bit down gently. She cried out and bucked her hips into his face. He smiled an evil smile, truly Slytherin to the core. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue again. As he licked her out he felt her thigh muscles clench. He smirked and moved his tongue in and out of her until she screamed. 

“Cum for me Granger. Come on. You’ve been teasing me for weeks every night when we come into this shop after work. Wearing your ‘fuck me’ shoes, your tight pencil skirts and you know your bun drives me crazy. Cum for Mister Malfoy. Ahhh… that's a girl.” he whispered against her as she climaxed. Sweat was pouring off her forehead in rivers and her chest was blush red from tension. He licked her clean and with another quick flick of his wrist vanished her bounds. She fell towards him and wrapped him in a hug as she kissed him full on the mouth. He turned to sit on a stair and pulled her into his lap as the kiss set both their bodies ablaze. She ground onto his cock and he gently thrust his hips into hers, making her sweet juices drip down onto his member. 

“Fuck me Malfoy. Give it to me good. “ she whispered as he stroked her back. She kissed him again and he forced his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on it and he grasped his cock and lined the head up with her sopping wet core. She arched her back and his lips clamped down on her nipple. She cried out and he groaned against her body. He moved to grabbed her hips with his free hand and slid her slowly down onto him. She hissed at the sensation. 

“Oh yes you like that don’t you.” he murmured as his hands cupped her breasts and she began to slide up and down his length slowly. 

“You feel so good Malfoy.” she whispered as she bounced again. His hands took on a mind of their own. They moved to grab her arse as she still bounced. 

“Say my name. My first name.” he said as she ground her cunt into him. 

“Oh Draco, you feel amazing.” she hissed as he thrust up into her.

“That’s it Granger…. Oh yesssss. I’m so close. Keep up the great work beautiful.” he said in a tight voice as she rolled her hips into his hips. 

“Me too.” she whined as she bit her lip and moved her hands to grasp his shoulders. 

Her red fingernails dug into his flesh as she bounced until she felt his cock twitch multiple times, feeling him fill her with his seed. She came down around him with his last dying thrust. His head fell forward onto her breast as she came down, while he went limp inside her. She grabbed his chin and forced his face up to kiss his lips. This time it was a gentle, chaste kiss, of feelings deeper than lust. 

With a flick of his wand every stitch of clothing she had walked in was replaced. He then straightened out slightly to tuck himself back inside his pants and zip himself up. 

“Finite Incantatem.” Hermione said, wand brandished. 

The shopkeeper stood and stared at the pair. Hermione smiled and walked forward. She picked up her two books from the floor and set them on the counter.

“Is this all for you Miss Granger?” the shopkeeper asked. Hermione nodded and forfeited the appropriate coins. She took the books off the counter, waved and turned towards the door.

“Have a pleasant rest of your evening.” she called over her shoulder. She began to walk towards her flat in Diagon Alley when she felt a presence behind her. 

“Fancy a drink Granger?” he asked, watching the way her hips swayed slightly. She turned to him and smirked. She shook her head. 

“No thanks. I’m going home and going to bed. Before you come up with another idea to get us caught, or worse…” she trailed off, giggling to herself.

“Can I slytherin?” he asked, standing closer to her in the blustering wind. 

“You had better unless you want to sleep on the couch.” she muttered. He smirked.

“Or maybe I could just bend you over the back of it.” he responded, catching the toothy smile from his favorite witch. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“Maybe. You know my parents do have Scorpius until tomorrow evening.” she continued as her her smile widened and she winked naughtily.

“Oh then I will most definitely will be bending you over every flat surface we own.” he whispered, stepping closer to her. She shook her hair, shaking her loose curls in his face. 

“Careful now Mister Malfoy… don’t want to harm the baby.” she said evenly as she walked away. Draco’s eyes popped out of his head as her words sunk in. 

“Ba-ba-BABY? Wait--- hey Granger wait up!” he said, taking off at a run towards her. He caught up to her and caught her arm.

“Baby?” he repeated, leveling their eyes. She smiled and nodded.

“Yes Baby. I’m pregnant Draco. I was heading towards the parenting and pregnancy section when you started your little flirtation.” she mentioned excitedly. He chuckled happily and lifted her into his arms and twirled around. 

“Finally! All our ‘creative’ sexcapades finally paid off.” he cheered then whispered, putting her down and kissing her nose affectionately. 

“Yep, Scor’s going to be a big brother.”she said taking off again. He ran ahead to capture her hand in his own. He kissed the backs of her knuckles and led her on, swinging their intertwined hands between them. 

“Excellent work Miss Granger.” he retorted. She smiled and reached over to smack his bicep.

“Honestly, when are you going to stop calling me that? I’ve been Mrs. Malfoy for almost four years.” she responded. He laughed and pulled her close.

“I always told you, I’d call you Granger even after you became a Malfoy.” he came back. She shook her head.

“I guess I thought you’d eventually stop.” she replied. He shook his head and pulled her into his arms again as they reached their building. 

“Never Darling, never.” he relied. She smiled again and unlocked the door behind her. 

“Well, if you intend on fulfilling that promise of every flat surface you better get working on that. Scorpius comes home in thirty-six hours.” she smirked, backing towards the stairs leading to their flat. He smirked.

“That’s more than enough time.” he shot back. She bit her lip and gave him a doubtful look.

“I don’t know Draco. Aren’t you tired? Need to sleep it off and come back fresh? Merlin knows you need a day’s worth of energy to even manage simple tasks.” she called playfully. He lunged towards his wife playfully in response.

“You slick little witch.” he said as he watched her take off up the stairs. He bounded after her. “I’ll show you to never doubt a Malfoy.” he continued. She cackled as she ran up the steps ahead of her husband. He caught up to her at their door and pinned her beside it. He kissed her lips gently and she sighed contentedly.

“I’ve learned to ALWAYS doubt a Malfoy.”she whispered. He chuckled again. 

“Wise words from a very smart witch.” he whispered. 

“Smartest witch of her age in fact.” she retorted smartly. He chuckled louder.

“Wasn’t it brightest witch of her age?” he shot back.

“Semantics. Either way it’s sound advice.” she muttered. They laughed together for five whole minutes before he stopped and looked down into her eyes pensively.

“I love you Mrs. Malfoy.” he whispered. She smiled and stared up at him.

“And I love you, Mister Malfoy.” she whispered, as she unlocked their door.

“Now then, back to business.” he exclaimed, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder to disappear into their flat.

In that moment Hermione Malfoy realized she didn’t need someone with whom to share her bed when she had found someone with whom to share her life.


End file.
